


Wonder

by SevenCorvus



Series: Bond/Mallory, d/s [1]
Category: James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Introspection, Kink Meme, M/M, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Slash, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 04:26:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCorvus/pseuds/SevenCorvus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mallory wondered sometimes what he had ever done to deserve this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonder

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this [prompt](http://bondkink.livejournal.com/816.html?thread=115248#t115248). It was supposed to be complete smut, but somehow my fics never seem to turn out that way. ldf and fire thank you so much for all the help. Feedback is love and will be rewarded with cookies (and smut).

Mallory wondered sometimes, wondered what he had ever done to deserve this, whether or not he would have accepted this job if he had known all that it would entail. The long hours and stress from dealing with crisis after crisis, from feeling the weight of the world on his shoulders. He hadn’t known what he was getting into, not really, hadn’t quite anticipated the drain of being the one to make the tough calls, to send others into the field, not knowing if they would come back. 

But he also hadn’t expected the thrill of working with such talented and committed individuals. Having such a loyal and hardworking assistant in Moneypenny, and he thanked his lucky stars that she had decided he was worthy of her efforts, the steady presence of Tanner, who despite mourning his previous boss still did his best to help Mallory adjust to his new position, a brilliant Quartermaster, truly one of M’s best finds, and Bond of course.

Mallory had respected the agent from his reputation and mission files, but that had not prepared him in the least for actually meeting the man, for working with him. He doubted that anything could have equipped him to handle the chaos that Bond’s missions generated, the unpredictability of the man himself. The new M quickly began to understand just why the prior one had had such faith in 007. The agent always seemed to find a way, even when the odds were stacked monumentally against him. Mallory considered himself an intelligent man and knew better than to ever discount Bond.

He rapidly grew to hold the other man in his highest regard, and valued the respect the agent seemed to give him, but he could never have dreamt of having the man like this. Sprawled across the hard wood of Mallory’s desk, his pale skin gleaming with sweat, completely at the older man’s mercy. A tie wrapped around his wrists with a knot that he could easily get out of, held there only due to Bond’s compliance. Strong muscles and deadly reflexes stilled at Mallory’s order. His back arched in pleasure as the older man pounded into him, piercing blue eyes locked on his boss, desperately waiting for the order to cum. It was intoxicating, having one of the most dangerous men in the world hold himself in check and submit to your will.

There was no doubt that James needed it, needed to let go of control, to put himself under someone else’s power willingly, and trust, if only for a moment, but it killed Mallory every time that out of all the people in the world, it was him Bond chose to put his trust in. It was him the man came to when he needed a break from being the tightly controlled secret agent, when he wanted to feel something real, to know that he was appreciated for more than his abilities in the field. 

He would never betray that trust, never push for more than the other man could give, but Mallory had made sure that James knew that he was always welcome, that his door was open to him at any time without question. And he loved every instance that Bond took advantage of it, the agent surprising him with a blow job in his office, sucking his cock while the new head of MI6 spoke calmly to the Prime Minister, James doing his best to drive him crazy. Or coming back from a meeting, to find the man naked across his desk, already stretched and lubed, waiting for him to claim.

Mallory enjoyed every moment of it, but he could not help but want more. He could not help wanting to have Bond as comfortable in his home as his office, to have him with him whenever possible, to wake up with the agent in his arms. He could not help wanting to take care of him, to see to his needs and shower him with the affection he deserved in more than these stolen moments. He could not help wanting to have James acknowledged as his in some way, a collar would be far too dangerous in this line of work, but for him to have some token, some mark, that he was claimed and loved.

Mallory wondered sometimes, wondered what he had ever done to deserve this, to deserve Bond in his life. He wondered whether James would ever determine him worthy of more, whether the agent would ever determine himself to be. But most of all he wondered how he could ever have lived without this, and how he could ever question the decision that had brought him here.


End file.
